Run Away With Me
by Jexy
Summary: AU fic where Emma was always in the enchanted forest. On her 18th birthday her parents have a special ball. Emma is worried because she doesn't know how to dance. She sneaks away and sees a beautiful brunette. Found this idea somewhere on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma you look beautiful." I stood in front of a tall mirror looking at myself in an elegant white ball gown. It had feathered detail near the shoulders and beaded on the torso. The bottom was big and poofy. I was so uncomfortable. My parents were throwing me a special ball for my 18th birthday and I've never felt more out of place. I was royalty by birth but it wasn't who I was.

"Thank you mother." Snow stood behind me and gazed into the mirror. So did my father.

"Tonight is your night Emma. You can find you a nice prince and live happily ever after." My father's words sickened me. I didn't want a prince. I wanted a princess or a queen. I've never found men attractive but I couldn't tell them that. If they ever knew I liked women they would probably disown me and a riot would break out in the kingdom.

"May I have some time to myself before I'm announced?" My parents smiled and walked out of the room. When I knew they were gone I sat on my bed. I was never the ball type. I didn't know how to dance. I didn't even like dresses. My hair was pulled back which was fine but the tiara was poking me. It itched but I knew if I tried to scratch or take it out I'd surely mess up my hair. I jumped slightly when there was a knock at my door. "Yes?"

"Emma, you're about to be announced." I shrugged and bowed my head.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a moment." Our butler, Jacob, was the only one who knew I was attracted to women. We had the conversation when I saw him and the stable boy kissing in the barn. The fact we were both gay was our secret. Taking a deep breath, I stood and fixed myself before walking out of my room.

As I stood at the top of the grand staircase, everyone's eyes were on me. "Announcing Princess Emma." I smiled at Jacob before descending the stairs. As I walked my eyes fell upon a beautiful brunette woman. She was in a light blue ball gown with a beaded torso with off the shoulder sleeves. The bottom of her gown wasn't nearly as poofy as mine and I suddenly envied her. I wanted to know who she was. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but think how enchanting they were.

My parents waited for me at the bottom and my father took my hand to help me down the last step. "Thank you." They introduced me to people left and right; all were men. I kept an eye out for the brunette.

"May I steal a dance from the princess?" I chuckled when Jacob asked for a dance. He took me to the outskirts of the room. "You look like you're having lots of fun." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Oh so much fun." As we turned I saw the brunette again. "Who is she? The brunette in the blue gown." We turned so he could get a look without seeming obvious.

"That is Princess Regina; daughter of Cora and Henry. She's very pretty. I'm guessing you find her attractive? She is your type." I glared playfully at Jacob who just gave me his cheesy grin. We turned again and luckily she didn't move. Regina was dancing with an older gentleman who was starting to lose his hair. "The man she's dancing with is her father. As far as royal gossip goes she's to be wed soon." My heart sank. "Though I think her tastes run like yours." I looked to Jacob. "I believe she's attracted to women as well. And I believe she's been watching you all night."

"She has?" Jacob smiled with a nod. I could feel a slight blush cross my cheeks. "She's gorgeous." He chuckled.

"Go to the balcony or your tree and I'm sure she will fallow. I'll keep your parents from looking for you as long as I can." I thanked Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. He scrunched his nose jokingly. As I passed Regina and her father I made sure to make eye contact and give a soft smile. I went to my apple tree. It was the one place in the kingdom, besides the stables, where I felt normal and free.

"You seem rather uncomfortable in a gown." Jacob was right. I turned and smiled as she walked towards me.

"Very much so." Regina came and stood near the tree. She smiled at it when she realized it was an apple tree. "I've taken care of this since I was young. I used to climb it all the time. Still do if I want to get away from everyone if I can't ride my horse."

"I have an apple tree as well." I reached up and picked two apples. Regina took the apple I offered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I took a bite and leaned against the tree. "I can't wait until this ball is over and I can get back into pants." Regina chuckled between bites.

"Yes, I enjoy dresses but I'm more comfortable in pants." We fell into a comfortable silence. "If you don't mind me saying, you don't look very comfortable dancing."

"I'm not. I don't know how to ballroom dance. I could never pick it up." I bit my lip nervously and looked away.

"I could teach you." Regina took a step towards me; gaining my attention. Regina gave me a soft smile that put me at ease. Come on Emma, this is what you wanted. You wanted to know her or get to know her.

"Thank you." I was nervous. Not just because I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Regina but also because I got nervous around women I found attractive.

"Since you're not sure what to do, I'll be the lead. Is that alright?" I gave her a soft but nervous smile. "Okay, take my hands." Regina held both of her hands towards me about waist high. I took them and was amazed at how soft they were. "Don't be nervous Emma." I loved hearing her say my name. Regina pulled me close and spun me slowly with one hand. "Step closer and take my hand. Keep your eyes on mine and let your body feel the motions." I did as she instructed and gazed into her chocolate eyes. We stepped in a circle but each step was light and airy. Regina spun me slightly and guided me by placing her hand on my hip. She must have noticed the sharp breath I took when her hand touched me. "No worries. You're doing fine." We spun slowly again and she pulled me close. I could feel the heat from her body behind me and her breath on my neck. "You move like a swan Emma."

"Thank you. Only because I have a good teacher." We went through the motions a few more times before I felt comfortable. I loved when she drew me close. The next dance she taught was simple enough but I didn't care. Regina took my right hand in her left and let me rest my left on her shoulder. When she placed her right hand on my hip I smiled slightly. We stepped in sync and got lost in the light music from the ballroom. Our eyes never left each other's and we fell into a comfortable silence. Regina started to hum in rhythm with our movements.

"So why are your parents really throwing you this grand ball?" Why did she have to bring that up? I almost forgot about the ball and just got lost in her.

"They want me to meet a prince and live happily ever after." Regina spun me under her arm and then placed her hand on my hip again.

"And you don't want that? To be happy I mean." I tried letting her spin and she did, gracefully. It was like she was gliding not dancing.

"I do want to be happy. It's just…" My voice trailed off. I'm sure if I told her I liked women, she would leave and never speak to me again.

"You want something else. You want a different kind of happiness?" Does she know? How could she? "To be honest, I'm the same way." Anxiety was lifted from me instantly. Was she gay as well?

"Really?" Regina gave me a soft smile and a nod. I bit my lip again. "Come with me? I have two sets of clothes at the stables and we can ride my horses or something." I could see Regina contemplating my request.

"What if we're missed?" I thought a moment. She wants to get away from this.

"My friend is keeping my parents at bay." I held out my hand and she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take us long to get to the stable. It would have been quicker if we weren't in ball gowns. The clothes I kept at the stables were simple and far from elegant. I gave Regina the nicer of the boots, shirt, and pants. We changed in different stalls but soon realized neither of us could reach the zipper or ties on the back of our dresses. "Emma, could you untie me?"

"If you can do the same." Regina chuckled as I walked in. My heart was pounding. As I untied her dress I could hear the breath Regina let out. I kept my eyes averted but caught a glimpse of her white bustier. I turned quickly so Regina could do the same to my dress. All I could think of was the contrast between Regina's skin and the undergarment. As she untied my dress her fingers brushed against my heated skin. Her gaze went from her hands to the back of my skull. Was she grinning? "Thank you." I hurried back to my stall to change.

"It feels so much better being out of that uncomfortable dress." Regina met me by the tack room. The shirt I gave her was slightly well fitted in the chest area and I had to keep my eyes from lingering there.

"It does feel better. Are you ready?" I hoisted a saddle on my shoulder and placed it on my favorite horse. "Hold on and I'll…or not." Regina had already saddled the other horse and tightened the girth around its stomach. "Well okay then." Regina turned to look at me before she placed a foot in the first strap.

"What?" I smiled and shook my head. "Ready?" I hoisted myself up and got situated.

"Yeah, would you like to do the course or just race?" Regina shot me a mischievous grin and took off. "Okay have it your way then!" I took off behind her. Every once in a while she would glace back at me.

"Come on Emma! Try and catch me!" I did eventually catch up with her but when our horses were tired we just loped beside each other. "So what's it like being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" I shrugged.

"It has its ups and downs. On one hand, you want for nothing but on the other, you're constantly under speculation. If you do one thing outside of the norm someone knows it. I can't be myself."

"I just want to be free." I looked towards Regina. She was just gazing off in the distance. "I can't though. My mother wants me to be queen one day. And she wants me to learn magic. I don't care about being queen or using magic. I just want to be happy."

"I can understand that." We talked for what seemed like hours before I heard my name being called. "It's Jacob." We rode back to the stables and saw him standing there.

"Are you out of your mind Emma?! You left the ball completely and have been gone for hours. When I said you could leave I meant for a little bit maybe an hour tops. Not four."

"Has it really been that long?" He gave me a nod. "I didn't, we didn't, realize it had been that long." Jacob shrugged and tried not to smile.

"I saved your butt this time. But you can only get your womanly curse once a month." His face scrunched thinking about that. Both Regina and I laughed.

"Thank you Jacob." Regina and I led the horses back into the stable and I helped her get back in her dress. "I could just give you a ride home on my horse Regina." She walked out of the stall and still looked just as beautiful. Her hair was a little windblown but that just added to her beauty.

"I wish I could take you up on the offer but mother will be worried." Sadly I couldn't give her a ride there because I'm supposed to be in bed.

"True. And I'm supposed to be in bed with menstrual sickness." Jacob gagged and walked away to give us space. We fell into a somber silence. I wanted to see her again but I wasn't sure if it was possible. I looked down or anywhere but in Regina's direction. She took a step towards me.

"I had fun tonight. You're not a bad dancer once you get the motions correct. It's all muscle memory really." Regina gently swept a piece of hair behind my ear. I didn't dare move or even breath. All I could think was please let her kiss me. Please let her kiss me. When she cupped my cheek and glanced down to my lips I knew she wanted to. I met her gaze again and gave her a nervous smile. Regina leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. All the tension left my body and all I could think about was how soft her lips were.

My hands rested on her hips and she pulled me against her. "Regina…" She kissed me once more and rested her forehead against mine; both of us having to catch our breath. "I want to see you again." Regina gave me a sad smile.

"I want to see you as well but I'm not sure if we could unless there's a ball or party of some sort." I thought a moment.

"I go into town once a week and come here three times. If you could sneak away for a day…we can do something." Regina smiled.

"I have riding lessons three times a week so I could sneak away. Daniel, our stable boy, knows about me and could keep a secret. I don't go into town much though."

"Meet me here, in three days. I'll be up here all day reading or riding." Regina said she would and kissed me again. She had to go and we both knew it. I had to get to my room before my parents and she needed to get back to the ballroom. We walked hand in hand until we got within sight of the castle. I kissed Regina once more before we parted ways.

I got into my room, changed, and in bed minutes before my mother came to check on me. "May I come in Emma?"

"Yes." I covered up and curled into a ball as my mother came in. "How are you?" She came and sat on my bed.

"It's bad this month. But you know how the first few days are." She tucked some hair behind my ear and all I could think of was when Regina did the same.

"How did you like the ball? Until you got sick." She glanced over to the dress I had draped over the chair. "I hope the dress didn't get ruined."

"It didn't. But I had fun. I had a very nice time." I met a girl and we snuck off and rode horses and kissed and… It was hard keeping the smile from my face as I thought about the past few hours.

"That's good. There were a few nice gentlemen who were interested in you." I gave my mother a fake smile. "Well get some rest." We said our goodnights and she left. As I drifted off to sleep, all I could think about was Regina.

Xxx

Three days passed like years. I told my parents I was going to read in my spot. Luckily, the only person who knew my spot was Jacob and he would never tell them where at the stables I was. Before I left, I picked half a dozen apples and was going to bring them with me. "Going to see your girl again?" Jacob came up behind me with my bag.

"Yes. I can't wait to see her again." Jacob knew I liked this woman but I could see he was worried. "Jacob I know you're worried I'll get my heart broken. But I truly believe that Regina is different."

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's her mother. I'm not sure how she would react if she found out her daughter was seeing another woman."

"I see what you mean but there's no other way to figure this out than to just let it happen." Jacob hugged me before I left. It didn't take long to get to the stables. When I arrived, Regina wasn't there yet. I laid down my blanket and opened my book.

"Emma." I grumbled. "Emma, wake up." I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was being shaken.

"Huh?" When I saw Regina's smile, I instantly woke. "Hey, how long have you been here?" She chuckled and sat beside me.

"I just got here. You must be exhausted from your sickness." I laughed and sat up.

"Oh yes so exhausted." Regina wore a light blue jacket, with a white blouse underneath, a pair of tan pants and a pair of black riding boots. "You look nice." Her hair was pulled back in a single braid.

"Thank you Emma." Regina cupped my cheek and kissed my lips gently. "I missed you." I smiled into the kiss.

"I missed you too. You're all I've been able to think about." Regina smiled and kissed me again. She laid beside me and closed her eyes.

"It's a beautiful day out; perfect for a picnic." I laid down and enjoyed her nearness. "I saw you brought apples."

"Yes I figured we would want something to eat eventually. How have you been?" Regina rolled to her side and rested her arm across my stomach. I moved my arm so she could rest her head.

"I've been well. Mother is getting on my nerves but nothing new. Father knows there's something different about me. I think he knows I met someone."

"How does he feel about that?" I was worried and I know Regina could tell. She stroked my side with her thumb; trying to set me at ease.

"He just wants me to be happy. He knows I don't like men but still loves me." I kissed Regina on top of her head.

"I hope you can be happy with me." I really did. I was drawn to this woman for some unknown reason. Regina leaned up and captured my lips with hers. Regina surprised me when she moved on top of me to deepen the kiss.

"Me too." I couldn't think. The smell of her perfume filled my senses and the softness of her lips clouded my judgment. I loved her weight on me. One hand rested on the small of her back while the other founds its way unbraiding her long brunette hair. Nothing more than kissing happened; which is fine with me. Anything to do with this woman is fine with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and I felt myself falling in love with this woman. I would bring her flowers every time we met at the stables. When I was in town I went to a jeweler and looked around. "Hello there dear, what are you looking for today." I continued to scan the handmade jewelry.

"Something with a heart or a red apple on it. Necklace or bracelet it doesn't matter." The woman thought a moment.

"For you Emma I may have something in the back. Hold on." I always bought things from Eleanor so she always kept an eye out for things she thought I'd enjoy. Eleanor was always nice so to help her out; I'd throw in an extra piece of silver or gold. She treated me like a person not royalty. "Here we are." She handed me a silver bracelet with a red apple charm. Engraved into the silver band was 'Love is strength.'

"That's perfect. Thank you Eleanor. How much do I owe you?" The woman shook her head.

"Since you've always been so kind to me, this one is free. I picked it up especially for you since you've always said that." I smiled at the elderly woman. "Now go, have fun my dear." I'm sure Eleanor knew I was gay. And I'm also sure she's picked up the fact that I've met someone.

I ran up the hill towards the stable and was happy to see Regina. "I was starting to get worried you wouldn't show." There's something different about her. What was it?

"Sorry. I had to pick something up in town and it took longer than I thought." I pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. "I have something for you." I pulled the small box out of my jacket and gave it to her.

"Emma, you shouldn't have." She opened the box and her eyes lit up. "Emma, I love it." Regina gave me the box and put the bracelet on. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything for you." I pulled Regina into a hug. "What's wrong?" She pulled back from the embrace and I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm to be wed; in five days time. My mother found a king who wants me to bare his children and continue his family." No. No. This couldn't be happening. Not when I was about to tell her that I love her. "I'm sorry Emma. I just found out today." Tears started to roll down Regina's cheeks. "I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most. And that's you."

"This can't be. There has to be something we can do. I love you Regina. I don't want to let you go." Regina bowed her head and I pulled her into my arms. She started to weep against my shoulder. It took everything I had to not start myself. I had to be strong for her. "Ssshh. Regina, you're too beautiful to cry."

"She's getting married and there's nothing you can do about it Princess." Regina pulled back and I turned around. It was her mother. Cora. "Be happy I let her say goodbye to you. But if you interfere in this wedding I will take care of you myself."

"She's not marrying some king just to give him a child. I won't let you ruin her life like that. She won't be happy with him." My blood started to boil. I stood in front of Regina. I was the one who was going to protect her.

"Silly girl, power is the only thing you need in this world. It can get you everything you want or need. Mother knows best and you will not get in the way of my daughter's happiness."

"She's happy with me!" My voice rose with each word.

"Enough of this! I'm giving you one chance to leave Regina or…"

"Or what? What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Emma," Regina placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't provoke her. You don't know what she's capable of." Regina's voice steadied me. "It would be best if we went our separate ways now. And you just let me go." I spun on my heels.

"Regina," I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I can't do that. I love you."

"Then let me go. I don't want you hurt. I love you." She planted a gentle kiss on my lips before walking around me to join her mother. I couldn't move. "Goodbye my love." Those were the last words I heard as I fell to my knees.

"No! No!" Tears rolled down my face. For once in my life I was happy and now she was taken from me. I'm not sure how much time passed before I heard Jacob calling me.

"Emma! Where are you? Emma!" He ran towards me. "Emma what's wrong?" He knelt beside me and I still couldn't speak. "Cora?" All I could do was nod.

"She's getting married in five days. To a king who just wants her to give him a child." He pulled me into his arms as I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry." Jacob rocked us slightly as he rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry."

"Regina left with Cora so she wouldn't kill me. I love her Jacob! More than anything!"

"I know you do." We stayed there until dusk and then I finally had to pull myself together. I was numb. Nothing could faze me now. I felt like I was dead inside. When we got back to the palace, I went straight to my room. I didn't feel like doing anything but lying in my bed. Days passed and I never left besides to use the bathroom. Jacob brought me food and drink.

The night before the wedding my father entered my room. "Emma, what's wrong sweetheart?" When I didn't answer, he came and sat on my bed. He rubbed my side trying to coax me to say something. "There's a royal wedding tomorrow. Regina and…"

"I'm not going." I refused to go to that sham of a wedding. Sadly I couldn't curl into any smaller of a ball.

"That's who you've been going to see these past few weeks at the stable isn't it?" I nodded and held back the tears. A lump had formed in my throat making it impossible to speak. "And you've fallen for her haven't you?" Once again, I gave him a nod. He sighed and rubbed my side. "You weren't sick on your birthday were you? I'm guessing the two of you snuck off to the stables." I was quiet. "I know that's where your spot is. It was mine too when I was your age."

"I love her." I rolled to my back to look at him. "I was happy with her and she was happy with me." My father gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know you do. And I'm sorry you're hurting. I recognized that look in your eyes; the one of love and devotion. Your mother and I have talked many nights about who your love interest could be. I knew it was Regina from the way you looked at her at the ball that night. And then when the two of you disappeared suddenly. The pieces fit together."

"So you do pay attention." I chuckled through the tears.

"Of course I do. You're my daughter and I love you." He fell silent a moment. "Your mother will kill me for this but…here's what we can do to get your girl back."


	4. Chapter 4

The time for the wedding came and I watched as people flooded into Regina's castle. My father and I talked for hours last night and he told me no matter what, he would always love and support me. Jacob was in on our plan as well so I could get the timing right. I was going to make a grand entrance that would make or break Regina and I. When the time was right I took off on my fastest horse and crashed through the chapel doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as I strode in.

"Emma…" Regina looked breathtaking in a wedding gown. The beadwork and silk were gorgeous. I stopped the horse when I got to the altar. "What are you doing here?"

"Come with me." There were gasps heard all through the church. I held out my hand. "You and I both know this man just wants you to give him a child. He doesn't love you and you won't be happy." Regina just gazed up at me. She said nothing. After the shock passed, she just took my hand. As Regina climbed behind me her mother stopped us from exiting.

"Stop this!" Cora stood before us. "You are not taking my daughter away from this wedding."

"Yes I am. You just want power. You don't care about Regina and what she wants." Cora scoffed.

"Love is weakness. Power is everything." I felt Regina's arms around my waist.

"No. It's strength." I pulled back the rains and made the horse rear up on his back hoofs. Cora cowered and moved out of our way. "Ready to go my love?" I glanced back at Regina with a smile.

"Yes. Let's get out of here." With that, we rode out of the church and back to my castle.


End file.
